


Blair Does Time

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair goes to jail, for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair Does Time

## Blair Does Time

by James Rellan

They are not mine. No money made. Will wash after using.

Inspired by my real life stint in the MDA slammer.

Not betaed.

* * *

Blair stood in line waiting his turn. He verified his identity, signed the warrant and gave his thumbprint. A warden led him to the holding cell in handcuffs. He held up the sign bearing his number and 'MDA's Most Wanted' while the photographer took the mugshot. 

Another warden led him to his chair, handed him a cell phone and allowed him as many calls as he could make in an hour. 

Three hours later, Jim Ellison strode into the lock-up. He spotted the miscreant he was looking for almost immediately. 

Blair looked up and waved Jim over laughing at something he heard. "Sure, sure. Look, I just need your address and they'll mail the bill to you." 

Hasty scribbling while Blair thanked the person and hit end on the cell phone. 

"Hey Jim. What's up?" 

"You're late, Sandburg." 

"Late?" Realization sank in. "Ah, man. It totally slipped my mind. I was having so much fun. Look how much I've made." 

Blair handed Jim four sheets full of names and addresses. 

"Call everyone you know, Chief?" Jim roughly added the amount. His Guide managed to get almost $3,000 in pledges. That added to the amount he'd caged from the entire Cascade Police force and Rainier University staff and students put the total around $5,000. 

"Nah, couldn't get hold of everyone," Blair said blithely. He stood up and stretched popping his vertebra. "Man, I've been sitting too long." 

Jim's eyes followed Blair's t-shirt as it rode up putting a cute bellybutton on display. A smack on the arm brought him out of his mini-zone. 

"Jim, stop being a perv. We're in the middle of a charity function. Blair grinned evilly. "Save it for later. I'm starved." 

Giving in gracefully, Jim hooked an arm around Blair's neck and led him to the judge's table. The judges there, two women who looked at Blair like he was an ice cream cone that needed licking, added up Blair's take and pronounced him reformed and fit for society again. 

Jim glared the women down and hustled Blair out the door. His Guide needed feeding and the Sentinel needed quality bellybutton time. The best place for both was the loft. 

Their appointment could wait. 

* * *

End Blair Does Time by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
